Shadow of Fear
by Aku no Musume07
Summary: Uhmm... dunno what to write in the summary xDD All I can say is that its NaLu as usual xDD (c) of the cover photo goes to the rightful owner ;)
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer Desu~ I do not own any of the characters w they all belong to Hiro Trollshima****

**So just gonna clear some things here for those grammar people/reader. Sorry if my English (grammar, spelling, etc.) is sometimes or ALWAYS wrong -3- English is not my L1 (First Language) and that's the reason why my ENGLISH is NOT PERFECT or HORRIBLE for some people and because of that I'm asking for your FORGIVENESS for my bad English. If you really think that my grammar is really bad then just don't read my stories -3- I write my stories with all of my heart and I admit that I appreciate your WANT to help me improve it but to tell you the TRUTH it's just smashing my confidence into pieces -actually crying while typing this- and slowly I'm starting to think twice about writing/typing/posting fanfictions... soooooo that's all I think and once again FORGIVE ME FOR MY BAD ENGLISH :(((**

**Chapter 1**

"_You're useless…" A feminine voice whispered to Lucy who was in the middle of a very dark place._

"_Who are you?" She answered the voice who laughed in response._

"_Tell me who you are?!" Lucy demanded and the voice gave a laugh before answering her._

"_I'm someone who is concerned with your teammates who you always put in danger because of your weakness."_

_Lucy's eyes widened and everything started to spin the pitch black surroundings spun making Lucy extremely scared. But what terrified her most are the images that she saw. It was her nakama and they're all dead, tears welled in her eyes and she screamed in the top of her lungs._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

Lucy woke up in a jolt. Sweat was pouring out of her, her breathing was hard and rigid. Her heart pounded loud in her chest. That dream. She had been dreaming that dream ever since she met the mysterious woman in one of their missions. She didn't tell anyone about the strange encounter because what the woman said was true.

"_You're just a burden to your team…"_

Her words echoed in her head again making Lucy cover her ears tightly as if she was really there saying that to her. After some minutes Lucy was finally able to calm herself giving a deep sigh she reluctantly got up and prepared to go to Fairy Tail.

_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

Natsu had just finished talking to their Master and he was really relieved that he was able to tell him the information before he announced the members chosen for the next S-class mission with Erza.

"Thank you Jii-chan, I hope you understand why I asked you to do that."

Makarov gave Natsu a huge smile and then he snickered, "No problem kiddo, even if I were you I won't want to put Lucy in a dangerous situation especially now that—"

"Master, Erza and the others are in the guild hall now." Mirajane's sweet voice interrupted Makarov's statement.

"Yeah we're going down Mirajane." He answered the beautiful white-haired mage.

"Let's go Natsu."

Then he and the fire dragon slayer went down in the guild hall and saw that indeed everyone was there. They were all seated in the benches, some were in the bar and was asking Lisanna for something to drink or eat. Natsu immediately saw the blonde celestial mage and hurried to sit beside her.

"Luce!" He called as he ran towards the mage who was sitting with Erza, Gray, Juvia and Wendy.

Lucy turned to look at the dragon slayer who called her name to give him a small smile.

"Hey Natsu." She said as he sat beside her. Natsu noticed that she seemed less cheerful as usual. She had been this way ever since they got back from their last S-class mission.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked worriedly as he moved to place his forehead against hers, to check her temperature.

Lucy blushed at the proximity but she suddenly giggled. She realized that acting like that really bothers the other mage so she did her best to change her mood.

"I'm fine Natsu don't worry."

Natsu pouted but eventually smiled, he gave Lucy a small peck on the lips. "I just thought something was bothering you… and I think that would be bad for you and—"

"Flame Lizard go get a room!" Gray shouted at the couple, obviously annoyed at the way that they're acting.

"What did 'ya say ice boy?!" Natsu growled at Gray who just continued glaring at him.

"I said that you need to get a room matchstick!"

"Ice Princess!"

"Flame brain!"

"Stripper!"

"Burner!"

"Enough!" Erza shouted and then glared at the arguing boys who turned into stone after hearing the Titania's voice.

"A-Aye!" The boys said in chorus making Lucy laugh at them. Juvia also smiled at the pair.

"Good." Erza smiled as she made the boys shut up.

Makarov then cleared his throat loudly which made everyone focus their attention to him. Everyone was staring intently at their guild master who cleared his throat once again before speaking.

"We received a special request from the council." He said seriously and no one dared to ask him what it is, knowing that this is a serious matter especially when it came from the council.

"It's a special S-class mission and I will be the one to pick who among you will go to the mission."

He walked towards the table where team Natsu was sitting. "Team Natsu, together with Juvia and Wendy will take this mission." He announced and no one is shocked about that. Team Natsu is the strongest team in the guild, no wonder why their Master wants to send them to a special mission.

"But!" He spoke again. "Lucy will not go with you."

Everyone's eyes widened except for Natsu who looked at Lucy with concern, wondering how she would take the decision.

Lucy gasped when she heard the announcement.

'I'll be left behind?' Her mind spun at the thought.

"_That's right… they're taking you out of the team…" The mysterious woman's voice told her._

'No… that's not true!' She screamed in her mind and the mysterious woman's voice laughed at her.

"_Accept it Heartfilia, they're taking you out of the team because you're weak."_

'No! No! No!' Lucy screamed in her mind again not knowing that she fell from the bench startling everyone especially Natsu.

"Lucy!" The dragon slayer was immediately beside her, kneeling. "Luce are you okay?" he asked worry all over his features.

Lucy then started to cry making Natsu more worried and everyone one else was also getting worried about her.

"You're leaving me behind because I'm weak right?" She said in between her sobs and Natsu shook his head frantically. "What are you talking about Lucy?! That's not true! You're not weak!"

Happy flew to them and landed on Natsu's head. "But why are we leaving Lucy behind?" The blue exceed asked, also confused as to why they need to leave Lucy even if she was a part of Team Natsu.

"It's because Lucy is…" Natsu's voiced trailed off, he was not sure if he should say it or not.

"Because I'm a burden to our team, especially to you Natsu." Lucy said crying louder this time.

Natsu gasped, "That's not true! You're not a burden to anyone especially to me!"

He tried to hug her but she pushed him away. "Luce?" He said softly obviously shocked at the way the celestial mage was acting.

"I know that you all think that I'm weak, that I don't deserve to be in Team Natsu…" She said sadly then she covered her face with her hands. "I don't deserve to be in Fairy Tail's strongest team! I don't even deserve to be in Fairy Tail!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Natsu clenched his hands into fists indicating that he was starting to get furious. He was about to yell at her for thinking such thoughts but then remembered something. He inhaled deeply to calm himself down and when he managed to calm himself he carefully went near Lucy again, understanding why she was acting this way.

"Luce… That's not true… You deserve to be in our team! You, me and Happy are the core members of team Natsu, without you there wouldn't be a team Natsu… And of course you also deserve to be in Fairy Tail!" He said with his fanged grin and everyone started to agree with him.

"That's right Lucy! Without you there wouldn't be a Team Natsu." Gray said with a thumbs up.

"Aye!" Happy agreed with Gray and Erza smiled. "That's right Lucy you deserve to be with us."

Juvia also smiled. "Juvia also thinks the same. Lucy-san was the first friend that Juvia got here in Fairy Tail!" She said happily. "And because of Juvia's mission in Phantom Lord which has something to do with Lucy-san, Juvia was able to meet Gray-sama! Juvia was very thankful that she had met Lucy-san!"

"That's right Lu-chan! We all love you!" Levy who was standing beside Gajeel shouted at her best friend.

Natsu smiled at them and then he hugged the celestial mage whose cries already just turned in sniffles. "See? We all love you Lucy… Especially me… So don't you ever think that you don't deserve to be here."

Lucy looked up at Natsu with small tears in the corner of her eyes. "Really?"

Natsu nodded at her as he wiped the tears. "Yeah so don't be sad okay?"

"Oka—" Suddenly Lucy's heart started beating faster and she had a hard time breathing.

'W-What's h-happening?'

"_I'm gonna take over your body."_

'No!' She tried to stop her but it was too late.

Natsu became worried again when he saw that Lucy was having a hard time breathing. "Luce?! What's happening?!" He asked her worriedly.

"No!" Lucy whispered softly before she loses consciousness.

"Luce?!" Natsu exclaimed worriedly as he catches the blonde mage.

Wendy immediately sprung into action, she went to Lucy and started using her powers to heal her.

"Is she okay Wendy?" Nastu asked extremely scared at the current event.

The young dragon slayer nodded at his question. "She's fine but…"

"But?" Natsu asked again.

"Something is weird." She said with disbelief.

"Bring her to the infirmary!" Makarov ordered and Natsu instantly followed. Wendy and the rest of team Natsu also ran with Natsu and Makarov.

**In the infirmary**

"You need to leave today for the mission." Makarov said seriously making the mages inside the room stare at him with disbelief.

"But Jii-chan! Lucy is—" Natsu started but Makarov cut him off.

"Many people's lives will be in danger if you won't go to that mission immediately."

"But Lucy is—"

"We will take very good care of her Natsu. So you don't have to worry."

Erza stared at her Master's expression and knew that he was serious and that means that the mission was really important.

"We need to go Natsu. The others will take good care of Lucy so you don't have to worry."

Natsu looked at Lucy then to their Master and let out a deep sigh. "Okay, but make sure that Lucy would be fine and also send me letters about her condition every day."

Makarov laughed at his child. "Very protective aren't we?"

Natsu blushed at the statement. "I-I just want to make sure s-she's safe!" He stammered making Erza and the others laugh at him.

Natsu pouted at them. "Hey!" Gray snorted at him. "Let's go pinkie!"

Natsu glared angrily at him. "Shut up droopy eyes!" He looked at Lucy again. "I'll be gone for a while Luce." Then he leaned down and pecked her lips. "Stay safe."

"Let's go!" Gray shouted, he and the others are already outside the infirmary.

"Yeah I'm coming pervert!" Then he followed the others.

The moment Natsu was out of the room a dark aura started to engulf Lucy.

**So that's it xDDDDDD Hope that you like the story even if the English is horrible :( See you next time~ Jaa nee~**


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer Desu~ I do not own any of the characters w they all belong to Hiro Trollshima****

****Sooooooooooooooo... Thanks for all the support that my lovely readers are giving me ^^ You guys really inspired me and my confidence came back again . Anyways, here is the second chapter of 'Shadow of Fear' and I'm warning you guys this story has a LOT of holes (if you know what that means xDDD) and that's because it's focused on the NaLuness in it :* But even though I hope you guys will still like it ;)****

****SORRY FOR ALL GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES -3-****

**Chapter 2**

Natsu and the others are walking to their destination, Makarov advised them to just walk because if they take the train there would be a chance that the enemies will know about it and they will destroy the train, thus putting many lives of innocent people at risk. Natsu was the only one grateful about this decision.

Makarov went to Clover town to inform the council about the departure of the Fairies. While walking Natsu was still worried about Lucy and he can't help but think about the sick celestial mage that he had left behind.

_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

_Lucy was in the dark place again. She felt really tired but was glad that she can breathe properly again. She looked around and as usual it was only her in the place._

"_I'm here again…" She said sadly then she remembered that she was having a breakdown about her being weak in the guild before she lost consciousness._

'_That's right! Natsu and the others…'_

"_They already went to the mission…" The voice said again._

"_Who are you?! What do you really want from me?!" She answered, this time she had the courage to talk back to the voice._

"_Who I am doesn't really matter… All I wanted is your power."_

"_My power? But why would you want that if you think that I'm weak?"_

"_Does it matter? I already took over your body." Then the voiced laughed._

_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

After the small commotion and the departure of team Natsu, Mira and the others returned to their usual routine in their guild when suddenly Levy stood up.

"Lu-chan?! You shouldn't stand yet! You have to rest!" She said with a concerned tone as hurriedly went to her blonde bestfriend.

"Lucy?" Mira looked at the mage with confused eyes as she noticed that something is unusual with her.

Lucy continued walking and she walked past Levy, the moment she did Levy's eyes widened and she spun around. "Jet! Droy! Stop Lu-chan!" Her scream startled everyone but the two men she called did what she told them.

"Lucy-san! Stop!" They shouted at the same time the look in Levy's face told them that something was happening so they obeyed her command immediately.

The moment the men grabbed Lucy's arm her eyes turned red and she threw them in the air. "Let go of me bastards!" She said with a voice completely different from hers.

"You're not Lucy!" Mira shouted as she realized why she felt something was unusual.

Levy went beside her and nodded. "Someone is controlling Lu-chan's body at the moment!" She said worry crossing her features.

"We have to do something!" Lisanna said in a worried tone. They have to do something because when something bad happens to Lucy Natsu will never forgive all of them. But they also cannot hurt her because even though she was not herself that body is still Lucy's.

Gajeel suddenly stood up and turned his arm into iron poles. "Who the fuck are you? What do you want from the bunny girl?!" He asked in an angry tone as he dashed towards Lucy instantly attacking her.

The blonde smirked at him as she blocked his attack just using her arm. "Tch! Your attack is too weak to even injure this girl's body!"

Gajeel growled. "Dammit!" He screamed jumped towards a table. "Stupid…" He muttered. He can't put too much force in his attacks because it might hurt the bunny girl.

"Dammit!" He screamed again as he attacks once again.

_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

"_Gajeel! Come on hurt me! You don't have to be reluctant!" Lucy screamed but unluckily he wasn't able to hear her. She was still trapped in the dark place and she can't even control any part of her body._

_She watched as her body threw Gajeel against the wall. The iron dragon slayer immediately stood up again and launched an attack but as usual he didn't put too much amount of force because he was afraid that he might hurt her. Again Gajeel was thrown against the wall, he coughed some blood but he stood up and launches an attack against her body._

"_No…" Lucy muttered as tears began to fall from her chocolate brown orbs._

'_This can't be happening…' She thought sadly._

"_NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" She screamed in the top of her lungs as her tears continued to fall from her eyes._

_She really needs the help of the dragon slayer at this time._

_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

Team Natsu was still walking when suddenly Natsu heard Lucy's voice calling him. He stopped in his tracks and looked behind him.

"Luce?" He muttered under his breath.

Wendy noticed that he stopped so she also did to ask the older dragon slayer the matter.

"What's wrong Natsu-san?" She asked making the three other people also stop to look at them.

"Did you hear that?" He said making Wendy confused. "Hear what Natsu-san?"

"What's wrong Natsu?" Erza inquired, she saw the dragon slayer's hand balled into fists.

"Lucy's voice… I heard it… she called me…" He said as he continued staring at the city.

"That's impossible, we're not that near to the guild for you to be able to hear Lucy's voice." Gray said matter o-factly and Juvia nodded at his statement.

"But I can't be wrong… I did hear her voice!" He argued.

"You're just too worried about her that's why you're hearing things." Erza said but they noticed that the dragon slayer was serious.

"Happy!" He called the furry blue exceed who instantly grew his wings. "Aye!"

He grabbed Natsu's shoulders and started to fly towards the city. "Wait! Natsu!" Erza screamed.

"Flame brain!"

"Natsu-san!"

'I know it… that was really Lucy's voice that I had heard earlier… don't worry Lucy I'm coming!' He thought as Happy flew him back to the guild.

Erza and the others sighed but then followed Natsu, the dragon slayer was extremely worried about their blonde teammate and they started to have worries too.

"I hope everything is just fine." Erza said in a serious tone.

**At the guild**

Gajeel was thrown on a table which cracked because of it. Levy then got extremely worried about him so she ran towards him to check if he was okay.

"Gajeel!" She called him worriedly and his eyes started to open slowly. "S-Shrimp?"

"Are you okay?" Levy asked him and he nodded he was about to stand up when suddenly Lucy grabbed Levy's right arm pulling her to her feet. "Ouch!"

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed at Levy. "Do you want to join our fight?" Then she took hold of her neck. "You're going to pay for interrupting our fight!" Lucy growled at her.

"L-Lu-chan… N-No… S-Stop…" She managed to say as she tried to pry Lucy's hands from her neck.

"L-Lu-chan…" Levy said again now tears are falling from her eyes. "D-Don't l-let it c-control y-you…"

Gajeel stood up angered at what Lucy was doing to Levy. "Stop that bunny girl!" he screamed as his right arm turned into a sword.

Lucy was about to finish Levy when suddenly her hands froze. "What the hell?!" Then she freed the script mage who fall into the ground as she tried to catch her breath, Gajeel immediately checked her.

"Are you okay shorty?" he asked and Levy gave a weak nod as a response still trying to catch her breath.

"What do you think you're doing Heartfilia?!"

"I won't let you hurt my bestfriend! And I won't let you hurt any of my nakama anymore!"

"Damn you!"

Levy held Gajeel's arm making him look at her again. "Save… L-Lu-chan, G-Gajeel…" She pleaded and Gajeel stood up once again. Elfman, Mira and Lisanna hurried to Levy's side and then took her to a safer place.

"What the hell do you want from that bunny girl?" Gajeel asked and Lucy smirked at him.

"I'll use her powers to control the world… you don't know how powerful she can be when she learn to use her 'true power'."

"True power?" Mira said in a hushed voice.

"Gee hee… I don't care about her true power! A bunny girl will be always be a bunny girl!" He stated making everyone shocked. Then he launched himself at Lucy and punched her using his iron hands. Lucy was thrown by the attack.

'I have to say sorry about that later bunny girl… and I guess I have to be ready to face pinkie's wrath too gee hee…'

Lucy sat up, there was blood from her cut lips. "That was one heck of a punch, but remember even if I'm controlling this body this is still Heartfilia's." She said with a dark smirk on her face. "Even if you punched me many times both me and Heartfilia would be the one feeling the pain of your attacks." She stood up and wiped the blood from her lips.

'_She will also feel the pain my body would feel? So that means if I kill myself she will die with me?!' Lucy thought as she cringed at the thought of her dying. 'No I have to be strong! I need to do this in order to protect my nakamas!'_

"Gajeel! Turn your hand into a sword gain!" She told the dragon slayer who obeyed her order instantly.

"Shut up Heartfilia!"

"No! You shut up! This is my body!"

Then Lucy ran towards Gajeel surprising the said man. 'What the hell is this bunny girl thinking?' He then felt Lucy's hands on his sword hand. "Huh?" He exclaimed then suddenly Lucy pulled his arm and stabbed her stomach with it. Gajeel's eyes widened at what she did, everyone also was shocked.

"Bunny girl?!"

"Lu-chan!"

"Lucy!"

"Lucy-san!"

Slowly Gajeel's eyes traveled from her bleeding stomach to her face, he saw that she coughed lots of blood and some went to his chest. There is still blood on the side of her mouth. Gajeel smelt something else from the blood, it smells like bunny girl of course but there is something more that he couldn't pinpoint at the moment because of the shock.

"T-Tell… Natsu… I'm s-sorry… and t-that… I-I love him w-with all my h-heart…" She said with a sincere smile on her face, making Gajeel's eyes widen more. But what shocked him the most is that when Lucy's eyes closed he can hear her heartbeat starting to slow down.

All of a sudden the guild doors opened revealing a worried looking Natsu, who immediately saw the scene. His eyes widened, his expression turned into shock, confusion, sadness, anger and finally into fury and wrath.

Everyone stared at Natsu nervously, they saw how his expression changed into different emotions. He bowed his head making everyone more nervous. Then slowly he lifted his head and finally revealing his murderous pair of eyes.

"GAJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!" He screamed with an extremely furious tone as he launched himself to attack Gajeel.


End file.
